The Clinical Core is vital to the function of the Indiana Alzheimer s Disease Center. Its role is to recruit, clinically characterize and longitudinally follow patients with AD, non-AD dementia and healthy controls. A major emphasis is to identify and clinically characterize families with AD and new genetically distinct non-AD dementias. These patients will be further characterized genetically by the National Cell Repository and Neuropathology Cores. In conjunction with the Neuropathology Core, the Clinical Core will obtain and bank biology materials (DNA, plasma and CSF) from participating subjects to support studies pertaining to dementias. Patients from the Clinical Core will be offered participation in neuropsychological and neuroimaging studies, as well as in investigational drug trials. We will continue to follow a cohort of elderly African-Americans with volunteers participating in a variety of studies. We will continue our educational efforts in support of the EIT Core to develop further support in the minority community for medical research and to better communicate the importance of autopsy. After autopsy, clinical-genetic-neuropathological correlation with increase the understanding of AD and non-AD dementias and support further investigations of biochemical abnormalities and/or underlying disease mechanisms.